First Day of the Rest of our Lives
by GreySisters
Summary: GwendalxAnissina. Songfic. Anissina leaves the castle. But what about Gwendal?


**Disclaimer – No…no… **_**(sobs)**_**….Kyou Kara Maou does not belong to me…. **_**(wails)**_**…now leave me alone in my grief and read the fanfic! **_**(glares through tears)**_

**The song 'First Day of the Rest of our Lives' is by MxPx (Album: Before Everything and After)**

_

* * *

Not a lot right now makes sense to me and it won't go quietly_

Gwendal kneaded his forehead. Yuuri, nervously watching him, thought that he had a new wrinkle coming up. Just then, Gwendal looked up and glared at the world in general and the flustered king quickly resumed his paperwork. He peeped above the stacks of paper on his desk. What was wrong with Gwendal? The whole castle was celebrating. After all, Anissina von Karbelnikoff aka the Red Alert had left the castle after her engagement to Lord von Rochefort's nephew. Gunter had already planned a ball to celebrate this great event. So why wasn't Gwendal happy? After all, wasn't he always complaining that being Anissina's 'test subject' was upsetting his work schedule.

_Not a lot right now makes sense to me and it won't sit patiently_

Gwendal couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. Even knitting bearbees hadn't helped because no one had been there to snatch the knitting needles out of his hand and drag him off to what everyone else called the 'torture chamber' and Anissina called her 'laboratory' He was finding it difficult to sit still.

"You may leave early today" he told Yuuri curtly.

As an ecstatic Yuuri skipped off to see what Greta and Wolfram were doing, Gwendal got up and started pacing around the room.

_I'm gonna chase my dreams and catch up to them_

Dammit! He could tell that something was wrong. He just couldn't figure out what it could be…

Could Shimaron be planning another attack?

Was Yuuri planning to run away and rescue a village alone?

Was the knitting shop in town going to close?

No, no, it couldn't be any of that. They'd signed peace treaties with almost all their

neighbours. Yuuri had just finished another one of his adventures last week and didn't have enough maryoku left to do something too catastrophic. And he'd just had his monthly supply of wool from the shop today and the delivery boy had said nothing about it closing.

_I'm gonna find you somehow, somewhere, someday_

Could it be possible? Was he finally cracking down? Going crazy? Was he actually, incredible though it may seem, _missing Anissina_?

_First day of the rest of our lives, I miss you already_

He would have to get used to it. After all this was like a different life. The whole castle had been given the second life it hadn't dared to hope for. They had all emerged alive from that woman's crazy experiments with _almost_ everyone still having four limbs left. Yes, he would get used to it. But still. Wouldn't a lack of danger dull his senses?

_Last time I saw that look in your eyes, I miss you already_

The last time he'd seen Anissina was when she'd been leaving. She'd been consoling the maids who were crying over their heroine's departure. She'd also promised to send Greta the latest 'Posion Lady Anissina' book and the blueprints of her latest inventions.

_First day of the rest of our lives, I miss you already_

No way! Why was he thinking about Anissina? After all, marrying someone with whom he was likely to wake up every morning strapped to a new machine for him to test was… wait a minute **marry**?

_Last time I saw that look in your eyes, I miss you already_

Although admittedly, that sparkle in her eyes could be quite pretty. When it wasn't an all-out 'mad scientist glint' of course. Although even that did look a little cute. Cute? What was wrong with him? He only ever used that adjective for his precious bearbees!

_I don't wanna spend the rest of my life alone, where's life taking me?_

Although now that he thought about it…where was he going? I mean apart from the war, he's had the same boring desk job for years. His mother had refused to take care of the paperwork when she was Maou and Yuuri was too young to even consider attempting it on his own.

He was bored. That was it. After all, how many hours could one man be expected to sit and write out applications?

_I don't wanna spend the rest of my life alone, always traveling_

Maybe he should borrow his mother's yacht and go for a cruise. But where? He'd seen almost every place that was worth seeing in this world.

_I'm gonna chase my dreams and catch up to them_

"Maybe you need someone Gwen" came his mother's voice, startling him.

"Mother! What are you doing here?"

"I had a little hunch that I might just find you pacing your study with a new wrinkle on your forehead"

"Did you want something?"

"Yes dear. I want you to see"

"Pardon?"

"You ridiculous boy! You're so distressingly….so male! Why you men refuse to see something that's right in front of you, I will never understand"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Stop being an idiot and order Dorcascas to get your horse ready" said Conrad, with his usual smile.

"What…why are both of you ganging up on me?"

"You still haven't figured it out? Conrad, maybe we should think about getting someone more intelligent to handle the paperwork"

"Why don't you do it yourself, mother?" suggested Conrad with an amused glint in his eye.

"Never!" she declared shuddering.

While Conrad was laughing at his mother, Gwendal was still trying to figure out what the hell they were talking about.

And then it clicked…

_I'm gonna find you somehow, somewhere, someday_

"Dorcascas!" he bellowed.

"Hai!" the soldier stood saluting before him.

"Get my horse ready immediately! I shall expect him to be waiting for me in 5 minutes!"

"Hai!" said Dorcascas, already running towards the stables. He wondered whether one of their neighbors had attacked or someone had died.

_First day of the rest of our lives, I miss you already_

_Last time I saw that look in your eyes, I miss you already_

_First day of the rest of our lives, I miss you already_

_Last time I saw that look in your eyes, I miss you already_

"Where's Gwendal going?" asked Yuuri, observing the cloud of dust that was rapidly getting further and further away.

"To buy himself a pair of glasses" said Cheri-sama, satisfied with her day's work.

"For his failing eyesight" explained Conrad kindly to a confused Yuuri.

On reaching the von Rochefort lands Gwendal handed his horse over to a groom and ignoring Lord von Rochefort's welcome, went inside the castle. He knew Anissina well enough to know exactly where she would be.

Finally, he found her, in the attic, setting up a laboratory.

"Enough!" he shouted "You have already damaged one castle and I will not permit you to destroy another!"

Anissina replied furiously "You're going to pay for that! You're going to help me with try out my inventions for the next 20 days!"

"I am not!"

"Oh yes you are!"

"I'm going to try them out for the rest of my life!"

"Excuse me?"

Gwendal kissed Anissina and said

"_I wanna love my job, I wanna love my life_

_But most of all I wanna fall in love"_

They were married two days later. The invitation cards that Gunter had been about to send for Anissina's 'By Shinou's Blessinngs, she's GONE!" party were hastily altered and sent.

_First day of the rest of our lives, I miss you already_

_Last time I saw that look in your eyes, I miss you already_

_First day of the rest of our lives, I miss you already_

_Last time I saw that look in your eyes, I miss you already_

Anissina had insisted on some 'modern music' as she called it from Earth for their wedding. Gwendal had been unable to refuse, mainly because he couldn't open his mouth to say no with Anisinna kissing it.

_First day of the rest of our lives, I miss you already_

_Last time I saw that look in your eyes, I miss you already_

_First day of the rest of our lives, I miss you already_

_Last time I saw that look in your eyes, I miss you already_

_**END**_

* * *

So how was it people? I just wrote it on an impulse and it's my first KKM fanfic so please do leave reviews!


End file.
